custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Armageddon(Jaeger)
Armageddon is a Mark Vl jaeger stationed in Los Angeles Shatterdome. History 2033 It was stationed at Los Angeles Shatterdome, the pilots assigned are Unknown.It had 13 Kaiju kills. It was a surprisingly successful concept,but it similar to Valor Omega,but criticized for its average speed. Destruction Armageddon is one of the PPDC's earliest victims on the attack on the Moyulan Shatterdome,it managed to kill one Hybrid Drone,but ultimately overwhelmed before tearing its head,the limbs were not teared since it was too heavily armored for the drones to tear it out. Kaiju Killed Features Armageddon,as it name implies,it relies on heavy firepower not only that,it relies on brute strength and combination of speed.its design was straight and blocky and lastly heavily armored similar to a tank. one secret PPDC division's Goal was to create a Jaeger as tough as Cherno Alpha,Valor Omega and as fast as Striker Eureka.it was envisioned as a "Front-Line Jaeger" because it has heavy firepower and super dense armor made to absorb all hits while in duty. Strength Armageddon can also rely on its brute force,enough to smash Ōkina Tsume's skull in a punch. its fists can be also used to squish kaiju limbs to bleed,but this was risky. Armor Its armor only contributes 25% of its weight.it is one of the most heavily armored jaegers of the PPDC,but the Abrams X566 SuperliteMetal Bodywork counteracts its weigth.and aside from that,it has a built Weigth Distribution System to counteract all the load in the jaeger's bodyframe. Speed Every Densely armored jaeger are slow but thanks to its G67 SuperDuty Accelerator Limbs,it allows the jaeger to run fast enough and dodge fast to evade kaiju attacks.The Limb armor was compacted and reinforced to make it lighter. Armament Armageddon relies on heavy firepower,one of its famous weapon is its M1024 back cannons,which are similar to Coyote Tango's cannons except it retracts shorter when not in use.the other is M512 wrist cannons,the design was similar to an Abrams tank turret.it retracts backward to conceal it when not in use.another is the Plasma Blades,which is very similar to obsidian fury's blades but it has XD33 heat generators to produce another blade incase the blade got discarded or removed.armament accounts 50% of the jaeger's weigth.all cannons are made from composite reinforced steel the Abrams tank uses. Trivia * *Despite the weigth of its weapons,the Jaeger has a WDS(Weigth Distribution System)to counteract the weight of its all gears. * Armageddon's armor plates armor plates are made from composite armor including steel in the outer layer,fron the M1 Abrams * It an exert 60,000 pounds of force * The arm cannons are designed from the M1 Abrams turret. * Its back cannons can kill a Cat lll Kaiju in a hit. * The arm cannons can combine to form a stronger weapon,now it loks like a tank's turret. * It invokes the look of an M1 Abrams tank(specifically armor) * *The KO'n'Boom Power move is basically the Jaeger will do kickboxing the kaiju and throw it to a distance and then it will shoot its cannons to death. * If the Jaeger doesn't have the WDS,it would weigh 7568.33 tons. * The power core is a referance to the the engine the Abrams tank runs on (Honeywell AGT1500) * It is the predecessor of Blitzkrieg Armageddon. Category:Mark VI Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Jaeger Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Green Category:American Jaegers